Mario
Mario is the main protagonist of the Mario series. Onward to Adventure Of Princesses and Plumbers Mario, along with his younger brother, Luigi, had received their first plumbing job at Peach's Castle. In order to make a good first impression, Mario wanted to make sure he looked his very best. Luigi, on the other hand, thought that Mario wanted to impress the princess. Mario blushed, but he recovered from it by the time he and Luigi arrived at the castle. Toadsworth let them in, and led him and Luigi down to the basement. At the sight of the mess, Luigi was unsure that they could get the job done on time, but Mario was quite confident that they could get the job done. In fact, while Luigi ate his lunch, Mario got most of the work done. When they were finished, Mario activated the Master Control Valve, which resulted in dozens of enemies pouring into the room from above. Mario drew a plunger, which at first startled the enemies, but they looked at each other and laughed. Mario then threw the plunger at a nearby Koopa and began the attack. He didn't stop until he noticed that Luigi was cornered by a second group of enemies. Mario did the best thing he could: kick a Koopa's shell to Luigi. Luigi got the idea, and kicked it at the enemies. After the battle and a bad pun from Mario, he then began to wonder why the enemies were in the pipes to begin with, and asked Luigi what enemy didn't belong. Luigi deducted that Koopas didn't belong, and just as Mario was saying that something fishy was going on, a Fighter Fly darted out from behind a pipe. Mario grabbed it, and it carried him out of the basement, through the party preparations, and into the throne room, where it crashed him into a wall. Princess Peach swatted the Fighter Fly, and asked Mario if he was all right. As Mario was saying that he was, Toad, who had noticed him before, accosted him, telling him to get away from the princess. Peach told him to stand down, and she and Toadsworth asked Mario what this was all about. As Mario finished his story, Peach, Toad, and Toadsworth were shocked about the Koopas. They instantly concluded that Bowser was returning. Luigi arrived and told everyone that something was happening outside. As everyone rushed outside, they were met by several airships. Bowser was in the frontmost ship. Hostile Takeover As they looked on, a Paratroopa arrived and gave Peach a choice: come to Bowser, or have the kingdom be destroyed. Peach chose to go to Bowser, which shocked Mario, as well as everyone else. As they watched Peach go, Mario announced that there must be something they could do. His plans were cut short by Kamek, who summoned an army and threatened to imprison everyone. Mario interrupted Kamek's laughing by throwing a wrench at him. The result: Kamek ordered his army to capture everyone. This section will expand as new pages are added. Personality Mario is an Italian plumber and main protagonist of the adventure. He has a secret love for Peach, the princess whom he tries to rescue. He is also Bowser's enemy. Abilities Mario can attack his enemies by jumping on them or using wrenches or plungers. Quotes *''You sure I look okay, Luigi?'' *''No zits on my face? No food in my mustache?'' *''Because, Weege, this isn't any ol' job. It's our first job at the royal castle. This is the big leagues. We need to make a good first impression.'' *''Mario Bros. Plumbing!'' *''Yeah! Whether it be leaky faucets or clogged drain pipes, no plumbing peril is too problematic for the Ma- Ma- Ma- Ma-'' *''Mama mia!'' *''No, Luigi... It's alright... We've got this.'' *''Come on, Weegie!'' *''Let's-a go!'' *''*phew* I think that just about does it. Time for the moment of truth!'' *''So, these ''guys must have been what was gumming up the pipes. *''Only one thing to ''do. *''They look a bit shell-shocked, ''eh, Bro? *''Bad puns aside, though, we need to focus on what's important here.'' *''Think for a sec, Weege. Which one of these monsters doesn't belong?'' *''There's something fishy going on here, Luigi.'' *'Scuse me! Comin' through! Make way! *''Heads up, everybody!'' *''Look out, Your Highness! Run!'' *''Woooow...'' *''Oh, me? 'Uh... *ahem* Yes. I'm fine, Your Highness. *''Ai-yi-yi! I almost forgot! '''Koopas!'' *''Your Highness, we were attacked by Koopas, while fixing your plumbing!'' *''Yeesh! Enough with the earthquakes already!'' *''You can't be serious, Princess!'' *''But we can't just helplessly stand around doing nothing! There's gotta be something ''we can do! Category:Characters